


I'm Hoping for a Never-Ending Odyssey

by orphan_account



Series: the rain saga [9]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain, Speed lives, Tim Speedle has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It seems like every day brings to light yet another thing about his new glasses that Tim has to get used to.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Tim Speedle
Series: the rain saga [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'm Hoping for a Never-Ending Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Stuck in Gravity](https://youtu.be/70mGSFDVbTQ) by Of Monsters and Men.

Tim blinks a few times as they enter the grocery store, and frowns. "Lovely," he mutters, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the hem of his t-shirt.

"What?" Eric asks as he gets a cart.

Trailing after, Tim holds his glasses up in front of him, frowns, then resumes cleaning them. "Another reason to hate rain," he says. "It's too light for an umbrella, but heavy enough to mess with my glasses. Damn," he curses softly, inspecting the lenses again, before he slips them back on his nose anyway. "Gonna need to clean these properly when we get home."

"Could always look into getting contacts."

His husband pauses midway through tearing a produce bag off the roll to level him a flat look over the apple display.

He chuckles. "Right, right. 'Those are worse,'" he grins. "Hey, grab me a couple too, would you?"

"Fiji?" Tim asks absently, already reaching for one.

For a moment, Eric just fondly watches Tim inspect the apples for blemishes, until Tim shoots him a vaguely annoyed, curious look. He smiles, and wheels over to pick out the veggies they need for this week.


End file.
